


In the Vents

by toohothotdamnpoliceandfiremen



Series: In the Vents [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toohothotdamnpoliceandfiremen/pseuds/toohothotdamnpoliceandfiremen
Summary: We all know the game. Have played it over and over.But what do we know of the character's stories?Who are the Imposters?Are they human, like us?Or something more?Why are we on this ship in the first place?Where are we heading?Can we make it there before we're killed?But most importantly, how can I keep Red safe? How can we keep each other safe?Black has lost his mind and I'm half certain he might be the imposter. He keeps saying that he saw Red vent after finding Orange's body, but Red is too large to fit in those tiny shafts.And since I know in my heart Red can't be the imposter, and Black and I aren't the imposter, that still leaves six other possibilities.
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us)
Series: In the Vents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977979
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Part One: Meet the Remaining Crewmembers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an M/M romantic fanfiction. The game belongs to Innersloth. The OC's are based upon the avatars in Among Us and inspired by the works of Twitter Artist Xiao Tong @Velinxi. Please give her a look up and a follow if you liked her stuff like I did!   
> Everything else belongs to me, thank you!

**_Part One_ **

_“Attention all personnel, thank you for using the Chriochamber2000, you are being woken up due to some system failures. Please report to the canteen for your job assignments.”_

Groggily, I pull myself from the opened chamber and shake the residual chill from my body. Everything in my brain is too fuzzy and pounds a little as I move quickly to put my blue suit on. Everyone is required to wear them around the ship until everything is secure in case there’s an accident that breaks through the shields and the hull. 

Shouting and screaming meets my ears as I make my way to the canteen to see everyone screaming and yelling at each other, and in one instance Black was trying to leap over the table to get to Red. 

“Hey!” I shout, despite the pounding ache of my head. “What the hell is going on here?”

Everyone stops what they’re doing to look at me. Yellow removes his helmet and lets it fall backward on his neck before rushing over to envelope me in his arms crying and carrying on. The rest all seem to settle down, but someone is missing. I count heads and sort colors and come to the realization that Orange is gone.

“I’m so happy you're awake! There’s been a problem with the wiring and your pod didn’t open with ours!” Yellow sobs.

“What’s going on around here? Why is everyone freaking out and attacking each other? Where’s Orange?” I pull Yellow off of me and ease him into the chair. 

No one really makes eye contact with me as I look around the table. Except Red. Like all of us his hair matches his suit and his eyes, oh God his eyes were mesmerizing. 

“Someone killed Orange.” Red says matter of factly without inflection of his tone. Despite the news his voice sends pleasant shivers down my spine.

“I saw Red running from command!” Black shrieks trying again to leap across the table to get to Red. 

Red calmly shakes his head. “I just came from electrical there’s no way that I would have the time to get there and still make it to this meeting on time.” 

Makes sense, electrical is pretty far from command. 

“He used the vents!” Black shouts irrationally, tears streaming down his face. 

During the launch we drew straws to see who would be the last ones into the Chriochamber. I was Among the first to go in including Red and White. From Black’s reaction him and Orange were the last ones in and they had gotten very close. 

“I’m too large to use the vents.” Red gestures to his body. The suit is a thin material, which means I can see just how well built this man is. 

“He’s right Black.” Pink says gently and urges him into his seat. “Red can’t use the vents because he’s too big. No offense, Red.”

Pink blushes in his direction and I feel a pang of jealousy run through my chest. 

“What did you all do with the body?” I ask, moving to the next free chair, which to my delight is right next to Red’s.

“We cleaned up the mess and put him through the airlock.” Brown says and runs a hand through her hair in exhaustion. “We couldn’t let him just rot there.”

Black crumples onto the table in a mess of emotions. 

“We need to be careful.” White says to the group. “One of us is a killer, and someone has been sabotaging our ship.”

Yellow trembles a little. “And I saw a pile of human bones in the garbage chute, but everyone is here and accounted for.”

“Which means there’s an imposter Among Us.” Black growls, his eyes piercing straight through Red.

“Until we can figure that out.” Teal stands up, putting on an air of confidence and command. “If you see something, say something, no one travels alone if they can help it, only call an emergency meeting if there's a real emergency, and stay safe.”

Yellow raises a shaky hand and Teal nods to him with his arms crossed over his chest. “If there’s an imposter, wouldn’t that mean that we’re not safe even with our chosen partners?”

Everyone had already started pairing up, but that question made everyone look at their partners in suspicion.

“Until we know for sure who the imposter is, I think the best course of action would be to repair the ship as best we can. We have to make sure we reach our destination so that those back home can get the information needed.” Teal states confidently, like he had been trained his whole life to become a leader. “If we can prove without a shadow of a doubt who the imposter really is, with a unanimous decision, then we can take care of it.”

“He means that we’ll toss _them_ out of the airlock as well.” Brown says and wraps her hand around Yellow’s before tugging him away. “We need to see if we can repair coms.”

“What all needs fixing?” I ask, and feel a warm hand wrap around my bicep.

“Everything, how about you and I pair up?” He smiles and my heart actually leaps into my throat. “We can work on our tasks together.”

“Uhm.” Pink raises his hand in the air tentatively. “I don’t have a partner to pair up with.” 

“You can come with Black and me.” White smiles broadly, and it doesn’t seem to touch his eyes. “Three’s better than two anyway.”

Pink smiles back and the difference between the two is striking. One is completely heartfelt and the other reminded me of those images of ancient carnivorous sea life. Looking back up at Red I’m grateful that he chose me.

“Let’s go, Blue.” Red tugs me away from the dispersing group and down the hallway towards the electrical room. 

“Okay, but afterwards we have to get something to eat. I haven’t eaten since before I went into Chrio.” Despite the horrible circumstances I smile a bit.

He stops suddenly and frowns. “You’re right, I should have thought of that.”

“It’s alright, Big Guy.” I pat his arm and then I turn to the metal panel built into the wall and pry it open. “I’m really good at anything electrical.”

“Then I can hold the light.” Red offers and shines a light inside the cubby.

Inside is a mess of cut, ripped, chewed, and tangled wires. I sigh heavily as I realize that it will take so much longer than I thought to fix them. With Red holding the light at the perfect angle I began the painstaking task of separating the tangled wires. 

“Do you think that this could’ve been the reason that your chamber didn’t open up at first?” Red speculates and crouches down next to me just as a live wire gives me a jolt.

Jerking back with the sudden shock I lose my balance and fall backwards into Reds embrace. “Ow!”

“Are you okay?” His fingers wrap around my wrist and he pulls my hand up to inspect the tiny red mark lining my finger before shooting an accusatory glare at the offending wire. “Maybe we should find you some gloves and proper tools.”

A blush rockets straight up from my chest all the way to my hairline as I look up at his handsome face. The red hair that’s ever so slightly curly, the strong jaw that twitches in anger, and then the striking red eyes that flash hotly before sweeping down to connect with my blue ones. In a millisecond that anger is replaced with something akin to hunger, and those eyes flicker down to my lips.

Seconds pass and I wonder if he’s going to close this unbearable distance and kiss me, but he shakes his head and helps me to stand. “Let's go find you some tools.”

Disappointment sends a pang of longing through my chest and I almost feel rejected, before I smile brightly and link my hand with his. “Excellent idea, maybe we can get food while we’re at it!”

Gently, he untangles his hand from mine as we make our way down the hallway. Rejected again I just keep my smile up and fold my hands behind my head as I walk ahead of him. Once he’s no longer able to see my face I let the smile drop and keep up my steady bouncy pace. Why was I feeling so hurt by this man I barely knew? We had only exchanged casual professional words before promptly being frozen, and now I could feel his gaze on my every move and hurt at the slightest bit of rejection. 

“We should probably check the garbage chute while we’re down here.” Red says from directly behind me. “I know Yellow emptied the one in the canteen, but it needs to be emptied on this end too in order for it to be released into space.”

Adjusting my path through the ship to the southernmost portion we make our way to the nearly empty cargo hold. Black and White come running down the eastern hallway at full speed, only for Black to slip and fall backwards onto his ass. Searching for the reason for Black’s fall I see a pool of blood trailing straight to a pair of Pink clad legs. Just the legs. The top half is completely missing.

I’ve never seen a dead body before I step back away from the sight only to bump into Red’s chest. Wrapping his arms around me tightly he spins me around so that I’m no longer forced to look at what was once my comrade. Bile rises in the back of my throat and I force it back down in favor of trying to breathe. Warmth and something spicy fills my nose and brings me back down into my own body. Directly into the shouting and screaming that Black was throwing Red’s way.

“You did this!” Angry footsteps on the metal floor alerted me to his rapid approach. “You bastard! You killed Pink! How could you?”

“Black, you don’t know that for sure-” White starts, but is quickly interrupted by Black’s shrieking once more.

“Who’s next on your list? Blue?” Red’s arms jerk around me and I realize that Black is trying to pry his arms from me. “I won’t let you take another one of my friends!” 

Anger swept through me and I shoved Red’s arms off of me so I could shove Black away. “Red didn’t do this! He was with me the entire time!”

Black stumbles backwards before righting himself against a wall and glaring at me. “He is the impostor, Blue! I saw him squeeze himself into a vent and he could have done this while your back was turned!” 

He gestures at poor Pink’s legs and the puddle of blood around them. All Black’s shouting had drawn the other crew members to the Cargo hold. Each one of them disturbed and looking nauseous. Except for Brown who just looks saddened. 

“He was holding the light for me to see what needed to be done in electrical. Unless he has telekinetic powers and can dislocate several joints to fit through those tiny vents, there's no possible way that Red could have killed Pink.” I reason, and then I point an accusatory finger at him. “Weren’t you and White supposed to be keeping an eye on each other? What happened to that?”

Black just glares at me, and White steps in to explain. “Pink didn’t know anything about Weapons so he said that he was going to go check on our food storage and the Garbage chute. Black didn’t need my help so I went to the bathroom while he finished up. When we noticed that Pink hadn’t returned we headed straight here.”

“So neither of us would have had the time to run down here, kill Pink, and get back to Weapons in time for the other to not notice that one of us had been gone.” Black goes to push his flaxen hair from his face and stops himself when he sees that his hand is covered in Pink’s blood. 

White turns to the rest of the gathered group. “Can everyone vouch for their partners?”

They all nod and Teal sighs in frustration. “Blue, you said that you and Red are fixing some things in Electrical? Did you happen to notice what problems they were causing the rest of the ship directly?” 

“I’ve only managed to untangle the worst parts before I got a nasty shock.” Shaking my head, I hold up my finger. “Red and I were heading into the Mechanical room to see if there were some tools so I could work more efficiently.”

“Has anyone checked Security cams lately?” Brown asks with a bored tone. 

“Green and I were taking stock of what canned foods we had left before we’re forced to eat our MRE’s. Security was on our list next.” Teal informs us. “Did no one check when Orange was found?”

Green speaks this time with a shake of her head. “I did, but the cams and coms weren’t working. I thought that Yellow and Brown were heading to work on those?”

Brown grunts in disgust. “The panels for communication are all fucked up and the wires fed into them are even worse. Yellow and I decided that the cams could wait until coms could be reestablished. We thought that maybe we could get some communication back home and maybe backup.”

“We should probably get the cams up before the coms.” White suggests, gesturing to the remains of our friend. “If we have someone with eyes around the place maybe we can figure out who the Impostor is before they manage to kill off our entire crew.”

Brown just rolls her eyes. “Note taken, can we get rid of Pink before his blood and biohazards contaminate our food reserve?” Yellow pokes her hard in the side and she raises her eyebrows at him in question. “What Yellow? We can’t just let Pink’s body contaminate our food!”

“Brown is right.” Teal agrees with a sad sigh. “Brown, will you help me with the body. Green and Yellow can stay together until we’re done. The rest of you can continue your tasks.”

Red maneuvers me so that he’s between me and Pink’s body and leads me out of the Cargo hold and to the Security room that also doubled as storage for mechanical repair and holds all of our Chriochambers. 

“Pink’s dead.” I blurt, unable to hold back the shaking anymore and then I start crying. Tears stream down my face and snot clogs my nose as Red pulls me into his arms and holds me to him.

“I know.” He rubs my back tenderly and tries his best to calm me down. 

“Why is all of this happening? Not even a whole day has passed since I’ve been awake and there are two people dead.” I wrap my arms around Red’s waist to hold myself to him. “What is even going on?”

“I don’t know, Blue.” He hums and his deep voice actually begins to work wonders on the growing panic. “I think all we can do is stick together and try to reach our destination.”

That is enough to make me pull myself together. Where were we even headed? What had happened while we were all asleep? If there’s an impostor among us then who has been replaced? And by what? That thought sent chills down my spine, because, even though we aren’t technically human, it meant that whatever had managed to get inside was fundamentally _not_ human in the slightest.

“Do you know where it is we’re heading?” I ask, trying to distract myself from the frightening thoughts. “I know that the destination was predetermined before launch, but it wasn’t shared with those of us who weren’t trained in Navigation and Piloting.”

“No, maybe Teal knows.” He allows me to pull away and I begin to search for the tools I need. “It might be a good idea to get that information and spread it amongst the Crew so that if something terrible happens we can continue our journey.”

“That’s true.” I grab the gloves I had been searching for and hoist them high in the air in triumph. “Hah! Let’s go see if I can manage to get the wires fixed.” 

Red smiles and it makes my heart melt a little. “It would be a pleasure to hold the light for you Blue.” 

“Let’s take the long way around though.” I reach for his hand and pull him up the hallway to the Canteen so we can take the other hallway that leads into Electrical.

White sits next to Black offering comfort and solace to the weeping man. When Red and I enter Black looks up and shoots a glare directly at my companion, just as Teal and Brown walk in, blood still staining their hands as they make their way to the sink to wash up. My appetite was long gone even before they walked back in, but whatever remained was completely abolished with Black’s next words.

“I’m watching you, Red. I know you killed Orange, and I’m damn sure you killed Pink.” He growls, nearly launching himself across the table only for him to be swept up in White’s embrace.

“I got him, Red. Take your partner and get back to work.” White grunts as Black aims an elbow shot to the gut.

“Come on, Blue.” Red tugs my hand and we head back to the electrical room.

“Yeah,” I agree and let him drag me away down the hall.

“Blue,” Red starts when the sounds of the ship wrap around us like a womb and we take up our positions with him holding the light and me working the wires free. “when I look at you it’s like the whole universe stands still.”

I drop my pliers and turn to look up at him in wonder. He feels it too? I never would have thought so with all of the mixed signals he's been sending my way.

“I know you’ve only been awake for barely half a day, but I don’t want to be alone.” The blush on his cheeks is adorable and I find myself cupping them with my gloved hands. “I especially don’t want you to be alone if there’s someone running around killing off Crewmembers.”

His free hand cups one of mine tenderly and he presses his nose into my palm. “I feel the same way.”

“Good.” He says and presses his lips to mine. 

Fire blooms at his touch and spreads across my face, down my neck, and straight to my belly. His other hand wraps around my waist to pull me closer and presses our bodies together. What even is going on here? Why does my body feel so hot?

When our lips break apart I gasp for air and place my hands on his chest to push him away a little. “W-wait, s-shouldn’t we actually be working?” 

Red’s hands cup my ass and hoists me high against him, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist as best as I can with the suit’s oxygen tank on his back getting in my way. With a light growl in his chest, my back meets the cold metal wall and the pliers I had dropped rattle from the force of it. 

“Will your wires affect anything immediately?” Red’s teeth nips sharply at my lips and down my jaw to the spot behind my ear. “Because if not then I see no reason that we should stop.”

A tearing sound catches our attention. Red pulls away abruptly and sets me on my feet so that he can tug the side of his suit into view. The door of the panel I had opened had caught the hem and tore a long gash all the way to his hip. Immediate dread fills my chest and I shove him to the doorway.

“You need to go get your other suit on and find a kit to repair that one with.” I try to shove him again, but it’s like trying to move a wall.

“And leave you here alone?” His fingers wrap around my wrist and he tugs me with him. “Not when there’s an impostor.” 

Planting my feet firmly in place I pull free. “I need to finish this.” I wave at the halfway finished electrical panel. “If I can stabilize electrics then the risk of our shields failing and opening a breech in our ship is reduced and you’ll be safer this way.”

A little bit of fear courses through my veins at the thought of being alone, but I shove it aside and smile brightly. Red’s worry furrows his brows and he looks around suspiciously, like he’s checking to see if there’s anyone around before taking a step closer and planting a kiss firmly on my mouth. The fire that had doused in the shock of his suit tearing begins to build again before he pulls away and cups my face between his palms.

“If you see anyone nearing you, or even hear someone coming close, I need you to scream. Okay?” The seriousness in his eyes had me agreeing. “Good, it doesn’t even matter if I’m across the ship, I'll come running.”


	2. Well, It Wasn't Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the game. Have played it over and over.  
> But what do we know of the character's stories?  
> Who are the Imposters?  
> Are they human, like us?  
> Or something more?  
> Why are we on this ship in the first place?  
> Where are we heading?  
> Can we make it there before we're killed?  
> But most importantly, how can I keep Red safe? How can we keep each other safe?  
> Black has lost his mind and I'm half certain he might be the imposter. He keeps saying that he saw Red vent after finding Orange's body, but Red is too large to fit in those tiny shafts.  
> Since I know in my heart Red can't be the imposter, and I'm not the imposter, and with Pink and Orange dead, that still leaves six other possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an M/M romantic fanfiction. The game belongs to Innersloth. The OC's are based upon the avatars in Among Us and inspired by the works of Twitter Artist Xiao Tong @Velinxi. Please give her a look up and a follow if you liked her stuff like I did!  
> Everything else belongs to me, thank you!

**_Part Two_ **

It was difficult to finish repairing the wires while holding the light with my mouth. It also didn’t help that every shift of my suit made little rustling noises that made my heart stop with fright. I didn’t like this situation one bit. I didn’t like suspecting my friends of being something other than what they were. I didn’t like the fact that one of my friends was killing us off one by one.

Grabbing the last two shreds of wires, I use my tools to repair them and mend the broken connection. Almost immediately the lights go out and my heart simultaneously leaps into my throat and stops beating. Several moments of silence pass with only the illumination belonging to the light in my mouth. 

Black’s shout from the Canteen has me screaming and dropping my light in turn. Nearly seconds later warm hands wrap around my biceps and, in a panic, I struggle against the hold.

“Hush, Blue.” Red’s deep voice whispers in my ear. “It’s just me.”

Spinning fast I wrap my arms around his neck in a vise-like hug. “What took you so long to get back?” 

As Red takes in a breath to speak, the lights come back on and I breathe a sigh of relief. That is, until they start flashing red and white and horns begin to blare.

_ “Attention all personnel,”  _ The gentle monotonous voice addresses over the horns.  _ “please gather in the Canteen for an emergency meeting. All presence is required.” _

“I stopped in the Canteen to talk to White on the way there, and then I went to Shields to see what all needed to be fixed since I had the time.” Red explains, leaning in close to me so that I could hear him over the blaring noise. “There’s a lot of wiring that’s in need of fixing and that’s all I got before the lights went out.”

As we enter the Canteen, Brown is sitting stunned and staring blank faced at the metal table, while White was trying to hold back Black from leaping across it at Red once we entered the room. Yellow and Green, looking rumpled and disheveled, find their way into the Canteen in time to see Black struggle free and launch himself at Red.

Red grunts and releases my hand so that I wasn’t pulled down with them as Black began to throw one punch after another into Red’s face. Red doesn't fight back or defend himself even as his lip splits and blood begins to well and stream down his face. The sight stops Black just long enough for me to wedge myself in between him and Red and shove him away.

“What the fuck, Black?” I demand as I help my companion off of the floor. 

“Teal is fucking dead and the last one in Medbay before the lights went out was Red!” Wildly he gestures at Brown. “Brown couldn’t have possibly done it, just look at her!”

For a moment, I could see it. I could see Red walking in there as the lights were out and slaughtering Teal. He had the time, opportunity, and even the means. If Red is the imposter then killing Teal, who held all the information about our destination in his mind alone, would make the most sense. Killing Teal would make everything easier to sabotage. Take out the leader and the rest would fall.

But when I looked back at Red and saw him wiping up his blood and prodding gently at the bruise forming on his cheekbone, and suddenly I was angry with myself. Redirecting that anger I point my finger in Black’s face.

“Shut it, Black! You have no evidence to support any of your claims!” Black steps back in the face of my rage. “Red came straight back to electrical to help me with the wiring before the lights even went out. Which was my fault because I overloaded the system.”

Red’s hand linked with mine in thanks. 

“He didn’t pass through the canteen if he did.” Black growls and takes notice of the way our hands join and he narrows his eyes at me.

“I went to check on the state of the wiring in Shields, but I didn’t stay long because Blue needed someone to hold the light.” Nothing of Red said was untrue, but I did notice that he pulled me closer, like he was trying to protect me from Black. “Honestly Black, you’re not acting quite right.”

“He’s just dead.” Brown whispers. “It’s one thing to see the body, but the lights went out and I  _ heard  _ him get killed.” She shivers and wraps her arms around herself. “There was so much blood and screaming!”

“We need to take action before he kills us all!” Black says again and then raises his hand. “I vote that we send Red through the airlock.”

“Black, you don’t have any evidence of any of the crimes you say he commited.” White grabs Black’s wrist and tugs it down to the table. “We can’t vote anyone out without hard evidence.”

Yellow nods in agreement and fixes his blond hair. “It’s true. I’m not comfortable condemning someone on just your suspicions Black.”

“If we kill someone without evidence then we’re just as bad as the killers themselves.” Green reaches up and helps Yellow fix his hair before moving to her own.

Black, scowling and displeased, then gestures to the northern part of the ship towards Navigation. “If we aren’t voting anyone out like we should, then we need to discuss what we’re going to do now that the only person who knew where we’re heading is dead.”

Brown gasps and tugs at her hair coming back to her senses at the dire circumstances that have made themselves known to the rest of us. “Fuck, he’s right. Does anyone know how to pilot?”

Yellow raises his hand a little shakily. “Blue and I were trained on Piloting and a little of Navigation, but only on emergency and I’m not that good.” He looks at me as if to ask if I'm any good either and I shake my head. “I think if we work together then it should be fine, but our real problem is our destination.”

“It should just be programmed into Nav, because the only reason Teal was told was in case space debris hindered the navigation systems.” I look around the table trying to remember who was taught what before we were out on the ship and failing miserably. 

_ A side effect of Chriosleep is memory loss.  _ The faint memory of a voice fills my mind. My father, telling me everything I needed to know about space travel and what my jobs were.

“I haven’t been up to check Nav yet, but it’s my next stop.” Green answers, her hair falling as she shakes her head slightly. “This whole situation is fucked.”

“Does anyone else feel the same crippling fear and anxiety that I do?” Yellow tries to take in a breath to steady himself and fails miserably. “Because all I can think about is the fact that one of us isn’t even human. So that means that there is life outside of Earth for sure, but it also means that life is hostile. Which also means that we need to make sure those back home need to know about it, and that whoever it is will try their damndest to make sure that we can’t give command that information.”

As he spoke, Yellow began to clutch at his hair and tugging it hard while rocking slightly. Green wraps her arms around him and hugs him to her tightly until he begins to calm down. “You need to keep your head steady, Yellow. Nothing good will come of it.”

Sighing Yellow nods, but doesn’t pull away. “That being said we probably should get comms up as soon as possible, and we should probably watch the person fixing it so that they don’t get killed and we can call for assistance.”

“I fixed the ones in the Electrical room and the ones leading to the Chriochamber, but all of the wires I think need to be double checked and made sure they’re safe for operation.” I offer helpfully.

“We can head to coms next?” Red suggests and self consciously pulls me closer to him.

Brown shakes her head. “No, we need to put all of our effort into making sure that the ship is safe. Shields, O2, and exterior all need to be checked first. Teal was doing a run down of everything that needed to be done and those were the first things he mentioned.” 

“Since Blue is specifically trained in electrical I think he should go check Shields to make sure everything is alright with the wiring there.” Yellow says and straightens his suit cuffs distractedly. “With our mechanic dead, that leaves Green and me the only ones with any experience in that.”

Green winces visibly. “I’ve only ever done small repairs though.”

“And I’ve only ever done large exterior repairs.” Yellow pats her shoulder gently. “I think together if anything crops up we can handle it together.”

“I think the order of repair should go as follows,” White stood and ticked off everything on his fingers. “Diagnostics, Shields, Navigation, and then Medbay.”

Red nods in affirmation. “Blue and I will check on everything in that order and if major repairs are needed we’ll notify Green and Yellow.”

“I think someone else should go with Blue to check O2.” Black suggests darkly, never taking his hollow eyes from Red who just stared back like he was nothing more than an insect. 

“Who?” Red asks coldly, a low bone chilling growl humming through his chest that only I could hear. “You? You’ve practically lost your mind, I say you should go with the rest of the group to repair what's in Medbay and get yourself scanned.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” White agrees and places his hands on Black’s shoulders to keep him from once again jumping over the table.

Brown leaps up like she just remembered something important. “Did anyone clear the debris near the ship? With our shields down we’re vulnerable!”

“I took care of it with Black in Weapons.” White says earning a confused look from Black, but nothing other than that.

“Right,” Red begins to drag me away with a wicked grin filled with mischief toward Shields and Diagnostics. “While you get the crazy man checked out and see if what needs to be repaired in Medbay, Blue and I will go see what needs done in Diagnostics.”

Red tugs me faster and faster until we finally reach the Shields room. Unlike Electrical, which is supposed to be kept cool, it was unbearably warm and a bit stifled. The whole room is a jumbled mess of tangled wires and tubing. One side of the room is covered in screens filled with gray snow and hissing from the speakers for our Camera system, in the center of the room is a small platform with a control panel for Shields, and toward the back where the worst of the mess is Diagnostics. The screen for that one is hanging off of the wall by a lone wire and I rush to prop it back up on it’s mount. 

Canisters of oxygen lay on their sides or propped up against one another each with their meters reading empty, and I knew that this wasn’t caused by any lone vermin that had managed to get on the ship, but by the imposter. They had sabotaged it in the hopes that we wouldn’t be able to get anything working, but I could. The canisters were back ups to the ones each crewmember had attached to their suits in case of an emergency. A sinking feeling pulled my stomach to my feet and I turned to Red to spin him around so I could look at his oxygen tank.

“Blue? What’re you doing?” He asks, but lets me manhandle him until I find the meter on his suit. 

Sighing in relief at the full meter, I pat his back. “Checking to make sure your tank wasn’t empty, it’s not by the way.”

Turning around, his brows furrow down at me in confusion. “Why would my tank be empty?”

I wave to the empty cylinders laying around us. “Someone emptied all of our back ups, and I had a brief moment of panic that they had done the same to our suits while we were in Chriosleep.”

Red’s furrowed brows deepen into a scowl and he turns me around and kneels so he can look at mine. “Hold still, I can’t find the meter.” After a moment he stands and pats my head reassuringly. “You’re all set, Blue.”

A little part of me didn’t believe him, but I pushed it aside. “Help me move the canisters out of the way?”

“Of course, Blue.” He presses his lips to mine in a brief kiss that sears my soul and then together we clear the space enough for me to begin working.

After a couple of hours my hands begin to shake, making the wires tremble too much for me to even begin to reconnect them. 

_ Low blood sugar is a common side effect of waking up from the Chriochambers, be sure to eat as soon as you awaken.  _ The same voice from before fills my mind once again.

“You haven’t eaten yet.” Red curses and then scoops me up into his arms. “I can’t believe I forgot to feed you.”

“It’s not a big deal, Red.” I complain at the manhandling only a little, but deep down, I like that he can lift me up into his arms and move like I weighed nothing.

“I should have fed you while we were in the Canteen.” He chastises himself all the way into the now empty room and plops me down onto a seat.

“It’s not like I could eat anyway.” I remind him and watch as he moves around the small kitchen to find me something to eat. “All my friends are dying.”

He pauses and then pours the contents of a can into a pan to cook on the stove. “I’ve been meaning to ask; do you remember much before going into the Chriochamber?”

I think about it for a moment, wondering what could have brought on this query before focusing inward. The more I think about it the more I can’t seem to remember. I remember sitting quietly in a white room when I was younger, the following school years with other kids who looked like me, and then finally meeting the entire crew here. 

Shaking my head I lean my elbow on the table and watch as he stirs whatever he’s cooking. “Just the major things like education and who my crewmates are, why?”

“Because I remember you, a lot of you.” He says and pulls down the bowl from the cupboard to pour my food into. “The first day we met, the training run of the launch and what followed after, you smiled up at me and said ‘Hi, I’m Blue, it’s nice to meet you’. THen you stuck your hand out, knocked over some files, and then blushed until we picked them up.”

I chuckle and then sigh in pleasure as Red brings me the bowl of warm ravioli and a spoon. “That kind of sounds like me. What else do you remember? Other than me of course.”

He shakes his head, the slightly curly red hair bouncing with each jostle, as he watches me eat. “Just what you got, and the faint memory of someone telling me that memory loss is common after Chriosleep.”

I chuckle again and dig into my food only pausing briefly to eye the empty place on the table. “You’re not going to eat?” 

“I’ll eat dinner with the rest of the crew, you just go ahead and fill your stomach.” Then those vermillion eyes shift around behind me and then around the room quickly, and I’m reminded that there’s someone among us who’s a killer.

It also reminded me of my earlier suspicions. “Red,” I set the spoon back into my bowl without looking up at him. “Do you promise that you are not the imposter?” 

His silence pulls my eyes up to meet his. They’re filled with a deep profound sadness and he reaches across the table to grasp my hand tightly. “I can, for certain, tell you that I am not the imposter. I have been on this ship from day one, and I know you aren’t the imposter, because I can feel it in here.” He taps his chest.

A blush heats my cheeks again and I nod awkwardly. “I believe you.”

“Good.” He smiles brightly and then stands, tugging me with him and back down the hallway, and leaving my dishes on the table. “Let’s see how far we can get before lights out.”

"We’re really just going to leave my dishes all over the table and kitchen?” My laughter echoes around the hallways until we’re back in our own little bubble of the ship.

“Yup.” He lets the end of the word pop and then turns on his wristband light, holding it just the way he had before. “Now get back to work, Blue. Before someone says we aren’t pulling our weight.”


	3. Well, It Wasn't Teal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the game. Have played it over and over.  
> But what do we know of the character's stories?  
> Who are the Imposters?  
> Are they human, like us?  
> Or something more?  
> Why are we on this ship in the first place?  
> Where are we heading?  
> Can we make it there before we're killed?  
> But most importantly, how can I keep Red safe? How can we keep each other safe?  
> Black has lost his mind and I'm half certain he might be the imposter. He keeps saying that he saw Red vent after finding Orange's body, but Red is too large to fit in those tiny shafts.  
> Since I know in my heart Red can't be the imposter, and I'm not the imposter, and with Pink, Orange, and Teal dead, that still leaves five other possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an M/M romantic fanfiction. The game belongs to Innersloth. The OC's are based upon the avatars in Among Us and inspired by the works of Twitter Artist Xiao Tong @Velinxi. Please give her a look up and a follow if you liked her stuff like I did!  
> Everything else belongs to me, thank you!

**_Part Three_ **

In a twist of events, when I started working on the wires inside of I ended up getting the cameras fixed. A zap and pop of sparks in my hands and the little camera in the corner began to blink with a red light. Not at all my intention, but it is what it is. If Black or anyone wants to say anything about it they’ll have to do it when I’m done, because there was no way I was going to let them distract me. 

“Blue,” Red’s hands cup my shoulders, gently trying to pull me away. “it’s time to rest.”

“Huh?” I look up bleary eyed at Red, who put away the flashlight. The tired look in his eyes. “What time is it? How long have I been at this?”

“Hours, Blue.” He says and then pries my tools from my hands. “You’re running on fumes at this point.”

He says that, but I could tell that he was the one that was tired. I could keep going all night. “I’m fine, Red. The diagnostics need to be up as soon as I can get these wires done. How about you go get some food and then some rest?”

Scowling, he crosses his arms over his chest in anger. “And leave you here alone? Did you forget that there’s a murdering imposter running around the ship?”

For a moment I had. “But I can’t sleep peacefully knowing that diagnostics are down and all of the backup air tanks have been drained.” I protest as he grabs my wrist in his hand and drags me from the room straight to the Bunkers. “C’mon Red I have to make sure it gets done!”

“You still haven’t gotten diagnostics up and running?” Black shoots daggers at Red and then aims that same glare at me. “What  _ have  _ you managed to get done in the hours that you spent in the Control room?”

Suddenly self conscious, I hide myself behind my big Red companion. “I accidentally got the cameras up and running.”

Black suddenly smiles and then turns to smack White in the chest. “That’s good news! That means we can put someone on watch while we sleep!” 

Brown, Green, and Yellow all stagger in all looking ragged and worn out. Without preamble they all head to their private bed chambers. Green and Yellow taking one together while Brown stands at the doorway of hers and stares at her feet. 

“I can take the first watch in cams tonight.” Black states and walks back over to his chamber and to retrieve his suit. I hadn’t even noticed that he had taken it off because of how hard he had been glaring. 

“No.” Brown sighs and pushes her stringy hair from her face. “I won’t be able to sleep tonight, so I think I should take first watch and then when I’m ready I’ll come get whoever’s second.”

“That will be me.” White volunteers and then pushes Black back into his chamber. “Black needs rest too, the scans in medbay said he was exhausted and on the verge of going nuts.”

“It didn’t say that, White!” Black yells as the door closes behind him. “Stop saying it did!”

“What will you two do?” White turns to Red and I with a raised brow. 

“Blue needs rest before he can finish the electrical repairs in Control.” Red pushes me toward the door marked with my color, putting himself between me and White along the way. “Until he’s rested he won’t be of much use to anyone.”

“But I’m fine, Red.” I complain as he pushes me down onto my mattress. 

“I don’t care if you say you’re fine, I can see how tired you are.” He kneels and reaches forward to clasp my zipper, before tugging it down all the way to my waist. “If I didn’t have something to talk to White about I’d caress each and every inch of you until you either came or took your fill of touch until you fell asleep.”

My cock twitches as he rises and flashes me a wicked smirk. My pulse pounds in my veins and I almost reach up to grab him and make him stay a little bit longer. 

“I’ll be right back, Blue.” He says and presses a kiss into my hair. “Get your suit off and try to rest. I’ll join you when I’m done talking to White.”

Red opens leaves but before he can close the door I speak. “Promise?”

His dark red eyes meet mine and soften into a lighter color. “I promise.”

With that, the door closes with a soft snick. Leaving me alone in the dark until he returns. Sighing, I stand up and push my suit from my arms and legs before pulling the sheet back and curling under it. The mattress was hard and a little lumpy , but the second my head hit the pillow I felt the tug of exhaustion harder than I had when I entered the Chriochamber.

**_*****_ **

_ Red _

“You’re sloppy, White.” I growl, making sure to keep my tone lower than a human’s hearing, and crossing my arms over my chest. How the hell did he even get on the ship in the first place? “Pink was out in the open, if you didn’t have time to finish your meal then you should have waited until you did.”

“Forgive me, oh wise old one.” He bows sarcastically at the waist, giving me a sardonic look from beneath his white eyebrows. The color didn’t seem to wash him out or make him look old, like the White from before I went into Chrio sleep. “Not all of us are as skilled as you are.”

“What are you even doing here in the first place? I thought this ship belonged to me.” That’s what Dr. Stanton had told me before I boarded. That this ship’s inhabitants were mine. To kill until I was either caught or could no longer kill, and report back everything that happened should I survive. 

He smirks as he stands up straight. “The humans lost track of this ship over four hundred years ago, only now were we able to find you.”

Pressing my lips together, I narrow my eyes at him. I was unsure whether or not to believe his words, but when I stretched my senses out I could sense no lie from him. “Who is this ‘we’ you speak of?” If what White had said was true, and four hundred years had passed since my creation, then did that mean that the other Imposters made it back to Earth?

“Our species, Red.” The smile he gives me sent chills down my spine. It only got bigger when he saw the confusion on my face. “Maybe if you were more focused on your duty to your people, instead of that little blue creature, you would be able to focus properly.”

The way he said that made all the hairs on my body stand on end. “What do you plan on doing about it?”

“I think it’s in your best interest if he were no longer a part of your picture, Old One.” The threat is plain to see and I could feel my anger reach the threshold.

“If you touch Blue, lay one appendage on him, I will end you.” My low growl cut through the silence as I turned my back on him. I can’t leave Blue, not for a minute. I’ll have to survive on human food as best as I can. 

“Sure sure, Old One.” White chuckles as he heads to his room. “But sooner or later you’re going to have to realize that your Blue isn’t always going to be under your watchful eyes.”

Without replying, I close the door to Blue’s chambers quietly behind me. Blue lays sleeping peacefully in his bed, curled on his side with his back to the door. HIs dark blue hair fell like a puffy cloud over his pillow and when he breathed in a wisp of it bent toward his face. The face that looked so much like his father it almost brought back horrible memories, but held just enough of his mother to hold them at bay. 

I trace my finger down his cheek and when he smiles in his sleep it tugs my heart just a little. How did I, one of the ten Imposters created, wind up as the lucky one that was given extra directions to keep Blue safe? Me, an Imposter specifically created to kill crewmates in a horrible social experiment. A social experiment to test the wills, teamwork, and intelligence of a genetically altered crew. No one had told anyone anything, but I also believed that it was a test to see how well humans would handle meeting intelligent life that was anything but human.

**_*****_ **

_ Blue _

It’s far too warm. I try to shove the blankets off of my body and realize that there’s a very large body pressed up against my back. Our covers are pooled at our ankles and his breath fans over the back of my neck. The soft breathing and quiet sleeping sounds of Red has me relaxing before I can wake him up. 

But it didn’t help ease the painful pressing erection that strained inside my underwear. It also didn’t help that Red’s own erection is snug against my butt. I either needed to find a way to get off quietly, or I needed to sneak away to the showers to take care of business, but the heavy weight of his arms keeps me firmly in place by his side. 

Would it be weird for a guy to masterbate while in the arms of another guy? Yeah, I think that crosses a line somewhere. The flirting budding romance would go from sweet and cute to either hot and steamy or pathetically awkward. I didn’t want to push things too far too soon. 

Another, more urgent need made itself aware in the next instant. My bladder screamed its protest and I sigh quietly as I try to move Red’s arm. I succeed and make my way quietly out of my room leaving him soundly asleep.

Taking care of business and yawning so hard my jaw cracks, I head to the showers and start one to heat up before stripping my night clothes and laying them on a bench away from the spray. When the hot water hits my skin all my muscles relax and I take a deep breath of steamy air. Despite the near constant fear of being murdered I enjoyed the quiet of the showers. I have always been an early riser and it didn’t matter how late I went to bed the night before, I always got up before everyone else. That thought was enough to keep me from jumping out of my skin with every little noise that reached my ears. 

“Blue?” Until Red’s voice makes me squeeze a long stream of soap from the bottle onto the wall. “Blue, please tell me you’re in here!”

“I-I’m here!” I call and then squeak as he rounds the corner to my stall. I shyly cover myself as best as I can with the soap bottle and my hand. “What’s up?”

He breathes a sigh of relief and then marches right up to me, soaking his bed clothes, and wraps his arms around me tightly. “I was so scared when I woke up and you were gone.”

“I thought I would be fine since no one is awake yet.” I explain and let my arms loop around his waist. 

“You’re not the only one awake.” He bends down, placing his hand on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. “White and Black are both awake. I checked their room before heading here.”

It was that moment when he realizes I am completely naked and I watch as his eyes travel down the length of my body. They stop at my nipples, pause at my belly button, and then freeze on my erection. A red blush creeps up his neck and he covers his mouth with one hand. 

“Damn.” In a flash Red has my back pressed against the cold tile. His clothes are now completely soaked through and sticking to every inch of his body. Molded to every single muscle. “I thought I could wait a little longer, but it looks like I can’t.” His lips press against my ear as he whispers his next words. “Forgive me, Blue. I just want to know what you taste like, and damn anyone who enters and sees us.”

Red’s sharp teeth nip at the shell of my ear sending a shockwave straight to my painfully hard cock. “Ah! R-red, your teeth are so sharp!”

He chuckles, trailing sharp nips and kisses down my jawline as his hands bring mine up and pin them to the wall above my head. “Do you want me to ease up?”

“God no!” I gasp and drop the soap bottle when those teeth bite down hard on my collar bone. 

“I can feel your dick twitch each time I bite you.” Red stands back up and presses his body flush against mine. “Do you want me to bite you more? Or do you want me to kiss you?”

I open my mouth to reply but my answer gets stuck in my throat. Both needs straining to leave my lips and tangling together in a terrible jumble. 

“Or how about you put your hands on my shoulders and I do something even better than those options?” He teases and places my hands on his broad shoulders as he kneels in front of me. 

My brain short circuits at the sight of his lips nearing the base of my cock. I swear if I wasn’t already leaning heavily against this wall my legs would have given out the second his tongue snaked out and licked a hot trail from base to tip. His crimson eyes never once leave my blue ones and add in to the intense feelings building in both my chest and groin. 

He laps up the bead of precum at the tip and I choke on a gasp.

“Hmmm…” He breathes and grips my hips in his large hands. “I wonder… If I can make you this speechless with just a few nibbles and licks, do you think that it’s possible to suck your brains from your cock?”

Confused, I try my damndest to form a sentence, but my grasp on the English language has abruptly left me as those lips wrap around the head of my erection. In one smooth movement he takes more of me in sucking and pressing his tongue to the sensitive vein on the underside firmly. When he swallows me down to the root with his nose pressed into my soft blue pubic hair, I understand what he meant by ‘suck your brains from your cock’. 

Literally no thought other than the heat that engulfs my shaft and the way he just sits there without moving runs through my mind. That is until he actually starts moving. Then it’s just a flurry of ‘yes, yes, yes, harder, faster, more!’ My balls draw up tight and I feel the startings of an orgasm before he stops and pulls his mouth away for a gasp of air. A string of saliva connects the space between us as he catches his breath. 

“Let’s see how close I am to my goal, Blue.” He smiles wickedly up at me and wraps one hand around my shaft giving it a slow gentle tug. “What’s two multiplied by two?”

I groan in frustration, and when I don’t answer even his gentle stroking stops.

“I won’t let you cum until I have an answer, Blue.” I can still feel the heat of his breath fanning over my erection as he speaks.

“Please,” I beg and move my hips hoping to fuck into his hand, but he just moves with the motion. “It’s four. Two plus two is four!”

“Hmmm…” Red kisses the head of my cock reverently. “That was the right answer, but the wrong question. I guess I should be happy that you answered at all.”

“Red, please…” I reach up and thread my fingers through his hair and pull to bring his mouth closer to my dick. He doesn’t budge a millimeter.

“Please what, Blue?” He asks and licks the tip forcefully. My hips jerk again and I let out a low whine. “Do you want me to move my hand? Fuck you with my mouth? Keep biting your sweet little body all over just to taste you? You’re going to have to be specific, because there’s just so many things I can do to you.”

“God damn it, Red!” I curse and then smack the wall behind me in frustration. The imagery he elicited with those words making my need for him grow into a raging inferno. “I want your mouth! I want you to make me cum down your throat, and I want to see you swallow my seed before you kiss me! There! I said it, now will you please give me what I want?”

His hands grip each ass cheek, his fingers delving in between as he sucks me back into his perfect mouth. The force of his grip is bruising, but I love it. I love that he’s leaving marks on my body while he does these things to me. The bites across my skin will leave reddened welts and purple marks for days. I return my fingers to his hair and revel in the sensations that course through my body. Heat from both the steam of the shower and his mouth, coupled with the chill of the wall behind me increased the overwhelming need inside until I suddenly found myself cumming down Red’s throat. Had he even paused for breath before taking me to the root like this? 

I open my eyes and lock them with Red’s as wave after wave of my orgasm ripped through me. Pride and a little bit of smugness fill those vermillion eyes of his and he pulls off of me, taking great care to clean me thoroughly before standing. He opens his mouth to show me my cum resting there on his tongue before he closes his mouth and swallows. Holy shit, he really did it. Right in front of me. He even held it in his mouth until I got a good enough look before swallowing!

“Now, Blue,” He reaches up and cups the side of my face gently with one hand. “I think there was one last part to your request.”

Red’s lips sear into mine and I couldn’t stop the gasp at the taste of myself on his tongue as it delves into my mouth and pulls my tongue into his. The force of the kiss breaks open the little cut on his lip and a part of me, a very savage part of me, rears up in delight at the coppery taste of his blood mingling with the hint of my essence. He had a little bit of me inside him, and now I had a little bit of him inside me, and my stomach flipped end over end at the knowledge. His own erection strains against my belly, but he doesn't move to strip or even push me down to return the favor. He just kisses me sweetly with his dirty, dirty mouth. 

A throat clears behind Red and he stiffens. Without turning he makes sure that his body is positioned firmly between mine and whoever is behind him before he speaks. “What do you want, Brown?”

“As cute as you two are,” she says dryly. “You’re hogging all of the hot water and after the day I had yesterday, I’d really like a nice shower.”


	4. Distractions... Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the game. Have played it over and over.  
> But what do we know of the character's stories?  
> Who are the Imposters?  
> Are they human, like us?  
> Or something more?  
> Why are we on this ship in the first place?  
> Where are we heading?  
> Can we make it there before we're killed?  
> But most importantly, how can I keep Red safe? How can we keep each other safe?  
> Black has lost his mind and I'm half certain he might be the imposter. He keeps saying that he saw Red vent after finding Orange's body, but Red is too large to fit in those tiny shafts.  
> And since I know in my heart Red can't be the imposter, and Black and I aren't the imposter, that still leaves six other possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an M/M romantic fanfiction. The game belongs to Innersloth. The OC's are based upon the avatars in Among Us and inspired by the works of Twitter Artist Xiao Tong @Velinxi. Please give her a look up and a follow if you liked her stuff like I did!  
> Everything else belongs to me, thank you!

**_Part Four_ **

_ Blue _

Embarrassment has me doing a quick rinse off and grabbing my towel. “You got your clothes all wet Red we need to get you some dry ones. Come on.” I grab his hand with my free one and tug him past Brown and back to the bunkers where everyone is finally emerging for the day.

White smiles when we enter the commons area and strides over to us on his long legs. “Great, you’re finally out of the showers! When you’re dressed will you finish working on the control panels? We need to make sure everything is running smoothly and in order to do that we need to make sure that we don’t die.”

Black comes up behind White with a scowl on his face aimed at Red. “If Red doesn’t kill us first.”

Red’s hand tightens on mine and I can feel my anger rise. Before I can stop myself I step forward and poke him firmly in his chest hard enough that he takes a step backward. “Cool your fucking jets, Black. Red is clear because I can clear him myself. Stop throwing your suspicions at him wildly when you have no proof as to who the Imposter is in the first place!”

“He’s right, Black.” White lays a hand on his shoulder and pushes him away from us. “Your medscan said you have high levels of stress and that you need to relax for a bit. How about you stay in your quarters and rest for the day?”

“But who will you pair with?” Black asks, looking up at his companion with concern.

“I’ll pair with Brown, she needs a partner for the day and it will be fun to see what all needs done in Medbay.” He smiles as cheerfully as I think he can, which is still really creepy, and saunters over to his cabin.

“Come on, Blue.” Red steers me off to my cabin with a hand to my shoulder. “We need to get to work, the less reason Black has to be mad at us the better.”

Yellow stumbles passed us on the way out of Green’s room yawning profusely with sleep creases up the side of his left cheek. Green isn’t too far behind him with a satisfied smile on his face. Red chuckles and pushes me into my cabin before closing the door behind us. 

“Hurry up, stay here when you’re done, and I’ll be right back.” He quickly scoops up my suit and shoves it into my arms. “I’ll head to my cabin and find some dry clothes, nothing you have here will fit me.” 

Before he can turn to leave, I grab his wrist tightly. “Promise me you’ll come back safe?” 

He flips my hold around on me and pulls me in close. “As long as you promise me that you’ll stay safe in this room and only let me in, okay?”

“I promise.” The words came effortlessly to my lips because I knew that he would be safe. 

The door snicks closed and I’m left there sitting on my bed, damp and wearing nothing but a towel. I put on my underwear and then slip into my suit as I think about how Black’s mental state has deteriorated since we all woke up from Chriosleep. The whole someone trying to kill us thing probably doesn’t help that in the slightest, nor does the whole they killed his partner thing. Honestly? If I had seen anything like what Black had seen my mind would be in shambles too. 

The door swings open with a bang against the opposite wall and Red breathes out a sigh of relief before dropping a bag onto my bed. “Thank you.”

Grabbing my hand, he pulls me out of the room in time for me to hear White telling everyone that he was less than useless without Black, and that he’d be in the security room watching the live feed. Red doesn’t pause as he brushes around the small group of crewmates and down the hallway to the Canteen. 

“You need to eat before you work or you’ll be just as useless as White.” Oddly cheerful, he reaches into the cupboards and pulls out a box of cereal before searching the fridge for pseudo-milk. “I’d hate for you to pass out before you can return the favor.”

Red’s casual comment is thrown over his shoulder, but it has my dick more than ready and saliva filling my mouth at the mere thought of tasting him. As he pulls down two bowls and fixes the saddest breakfast I had ever seen in my life, I can’t help but to think of myself dropping to my knees in front of him and pulling that zipper down to expose his-

“How much pseudo-milk do you want?” Red asks with a smile on his face, exposing the slightly larger than normal canines knowingly. 

“What?” It was out of my mouth seconds before my brain could process it and then I answered him before he could ask his question again. “Not a lot, pseudo-milk reminds me of tofu and brown rice, but in liquid form.”

“You don’t like tofu?” He passes me the bowl and spoon before sitting next to me close enough that I could feel his thigh press against mine if he moved.

“No,” Snorting derisively, I pick my spoon up and dig in. “My dad used to keep only synthetic foods in the house. If there was the real thing in our pantry it was normally the bland cheap stuff. He said it was to get me used to my upcoming departure.”

Red stops eating and grasps my bicep gently in his hand. Not restraining or to get me to stop, but his grip is viselike and when I look up I see that his eyes are latched on something across the Canteen. Following his gaze I see that that hard gaze is fastened on White as he saunters from the hallwaye just came from. White smirks and then turns down the next hallway to weapons and security pushing Brown ahead of him with a gentle guiding hand. 

“What was that about?” I ask around my mouthful of bland tasteless cereal. 

“I don’t like the way he watches you.” Is all I get before he turns back to me with a bright over large smile. “You done with your breakfast, Blue? We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Yeah,” Shoving the spoon through the soggy mush that had become my cereal I take both my bowl and his and cleaned them before putting them away. “Ready to light up my world?”

I smile as he shakes his head at my stupid joke. “Is this going to be something you ask every time we fix things together?”

Deciding to be cheeky I run up and leap at him. Red’s eyes widen and he catches me automatically with his hands cupping my ass. He doesn’t budge from the momentum of my jump, nor does his expression change much other than surprise. With my grin still stretched clear across my face I wrap my legs around his waist to secure myself in place.

“I hope that we don’t have to fix things all that often if I’m being honest.” I lean in and press my lips against his ear as he starts moving us to the Control room. “There are far better things for us to do than fixing wires and repairing equipment.”

My meaning is not lost on my big guy, and he halts in the middle of the hallway. One of his hands travels up my spine and tangles in my hair, getting a good grip and then yanking my head backwards so that his eyes meet mine. Those beautiful red eyes that shift from vermillion to a deep burgundy depending on his moods or the lighting. The ones who’s pupils were blown from arousal nearly turned the irises black and sent shivers down the spine his hand had grazed. 

“When the shields and diagnostics are up, I’ll introduce you to those far better things.” Keeping the hand tangled in my hair he leans forward and nips along my jaw straight to my lips. “One at a time until I’m satisfied that you’ve had enough.”

A little part of me was thrilled that he was biting me again, and another part of me was screeching that he didn’t say until  _ he  _ had had enough. Which would imply that he would last far longer than me in just about everything. Which would imply that I would probably beg for mercy long before he was ready to give it. And holy hell was that a big turn on in every scenario my mind could conjure up.

Taking the last steps Red walks into the Control room and sets me on my feet without preamble. “Get to work, Blue.”

I purse my lips and look him up and down. “Other than the possibility of dying a horrible death out in space if I don’t, what’s in it for me?”

Red’s smile was vicious and he grabs a fistful of my suit, pulling me flush against his body so that I could feel his growing erection against Watching you work while I protect you is a big fucking turn on for me, Blue. When you’re done and our lives aren’t in danger,” He leans in and presses his lips to my ear sending shivers down my spine. “I’ll pin you against the nearest wall and fuck you until you’ve cum so hard you see stars.”

I gasp when he licks a long strip up the shell of my ear, but manage to not cum from just that brief contact. “We’re in space Red. There’s nothing but stars out here.”

“Then I’ll fuck you until you see planets, Blue.” He growls and releases me, switching on the small light attached to his wrist and hoisting it in the air for me.

How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on my job when I am this fucking hard? Adjusting myself indignantly, I pick up my tools from where I left them the night before. My hard on goes down a bit as I begin to untangle more wires and concentrate. Honestly, I think with Red’s promise, or threat, I was working harder and more efficiently than I ever had in my entire life. 

Several minutes of untangling and then rewiring panels in Red shifts behind me and I glance back long enough to see him looking up at the camera behind him. It blinks steadily back and I go back to doing my job. I love my job, it's relaxing and mind numbing. I start humming a tuneless song and close this finished panel moving onto the next one that's in desperate need. Some of these wires are chewed through like a rat or something had somehow gotten onto the ship before we left Earth. A lot of the damage held age. Like nothing had touched it in a very long time and it had sat sedentary for months or years. 

Come to think of it. How long exactly have we all been in the Chriochambers? I stop what I’m doing and look around the control room for the panel showing the Chriochambers statuses. It is staticy and glitched out every now and then, but it still showed that all of the chambers were online and waiting. Rising to my feet, I head over to the screen and swipe for they’re records. They’re all password protected and I sigh in frustration as the one password I know is rejected. 

“What’s going on, Blue?” Red asks as he comes up behind me to look over my shoulder. 

“It just occurred to me that the Chriochambers keep detailed records of their occupants and upload them into the system.” I point up at the screen to where all ten of the chambers blinked green for unoccupied. “And Yellow said that he saw bones in the trash shoot.”

“Which would imply that the Imposter had to have taken the place of someone on board our ship at some point, right?” Red’s arm circles my waist and pulls my closer, feeling the tension in my body and trying to offer comfort.

“And in order to do that, they’d have had to opened a Chriochamber.” I try my password again and sigh defeatedly when I’m denied access. “The records are password protected for some reason. Do you have any clue what the password could be?”

He shakes his head. “You just tried the only one I know.”

“H-hey guys?” Yellow’s voice pulls our attention from the screen to see him and Green standing in the doorway each with a tray of food. “We thought you guys would want lunch, and decided to bring you some.”

Smiling, I pull myself from Red’s arm and stride over to take the tray from Yellow. “That’s very sweet of you guys, but have you two eaten already?”

Green nods and once he’s relieved of his burden he links his hand with Yellow’s. “You missed lunch about two hours ago, and we finished all the repairs necessary in Medbay so we have nothing to do but roam the hallways and look for things to fix.”

“Have you checked Navigation thoroughly?” I suggest. “I know that Brown and Teal did a sweep, but has anyone really taken a look under the dock or even in the wall panels?”

“I don’t think anyone but you and Red have been doing anything to repair the wires. Black is losing his marbles, White cleared space debris from hitting us in weapons, and Yellow and I have been doing bigger repairs.” Green fills me in and I nod.

“Big repairs are good too, maybe you two should do another sweep of what needs to be done around the ship?” I set the tray down on the nearest desk and pick up the sandwich that they had made for me. “I know wires are pretty fucked just about everywhere, but it would be nice to have a list that we can check off.”

“Too bad our tablets are dead.” Yellow says wistfully, eyeing the dock filled with dull black screens. “We’d be able to communicate easier and from across the ship with barely any effort.”

“It would be way easier to report something too. Instead of having to call everyone to the Canteen with an emergency meeting.” Green nods in agreement and starts to pull his partner away to do their jobs around the ship.

“I’ll work on it while I’m here, but if you want tablets working we need coms up and running.” I bite into the sandwich and moan in delight before speaking again. “At least a local network to start, can’t do anything with them without it.”

“Sure thing!” Green calls back to us and then quickly ushers Yellow out of the room before he can keep commenting on mundane things.

“That was really sweet of them to bring us lunch.” Red says as he slowly methodically begins to tear his bread to pieces and leaves it on his plate. “I was almost ready to throw you over my shoulder and get you to the Canteen myself.”

Shaking my head I finish off my sandwich and then kiss his cheek before turning back to my duties. “You need to eat instead of picking at your food like that, Red. Skipping meals isn’t good, especially out here.”

“Sure sure.” He replies, but I know that he won’t eat anything unless he’s good and ready. 

I have one wire left to connect out of this panel, and hopefully it was the one that would get Diagnostics up and running. The fuzzy screen of the Chriochambers still mocked me, but I practically squeal as a new screen lights up with gently glowing numbers and symbols. My elation is quickly doused as I read the ship’s stats. 

Multiple rooms are offline. The clean water tank is mostly empty, the water recycling and filtration system is down, the O2 recycler and filtrations isn’t running and we’re slowly running out of oxygen, Nav has several systems offline that are supposed to keep us stabilized, and the bioscanner isn’t reading any signatures. Not to mention that there is an air leak in our hull that is slowly leaching our air into the vacuum of space. 

I groan and run my hands through my hair in frustration. It feels like this vessel is cursed. Doomed to a horrible end that will take us with it. 

“We need to tell everyone else.” I grab Red’s hand and pull him with me toward the Canteen where the emergency button is attached to the wall.

Before we reach the entrance, however, the ship shudders violently and the lights dim to the emergency settings. Red light suffuses the hallways and I can hear White swearing from security. Brown races through the Canteen from security and then shoves us aside in her efforts to get by heading straight for the Cargo bay. I follow her, hoping that I could help with whatever had just happened, but she stops just before the doorway and opens a small panel in the wall marked ‘door’. She practically hits the thing hard enough to break it and two sliding metal doors slam shut before us. 

“What’s going on, Brown?” I ask as Red asks another question at the same time.

“What happened to the ship just now?” Carefully, Red pulls me away from the heavily breathing Brown and into his arms. “What happened that we have to close the doors in Cargo bay, and is White getting the other one?”

“We were just struck by space debris.” Brown explains and pulls her hair back away from her face and reties it back in her elastic. “The damage isn’t major, but we’re hoping that closing the doors to the area will slow down the air loss. White is getting the other one.”

The slamming of metal doors echoes throughout the ship and Brown visibly relaxes. 

“It would work if we weren’t already losing O2.” I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, hoping to stave off the migraine I can feel building. “We need to get Yellow, he has training in exterior repairs.”

I race off, dragging Red behind me as we round the corner to head southeast into coms where I thought that Green and Yellow would be. Popping my head into the room I groan when I see that it’s empty of all forms of life. There was one other place I knew that the pair would be if they weren’t going to get the tablets up. I race off down the hallway towards Navigation completely confident in the knowledge that Red is right behind me. 

Yellow’s legs are half under a panel, at first I freeze as images of Pink’s lower body fills my mind. The blood pooling on the floor in a horrible puddle, and bits of flesh and his insides scattered in disgusting disarray. Then Yellow’s foot picks up and pushes against the floor so that he’s wedged inside further.

“Green?” His muffled voice calls out. “You’re back from the bathroom just in time! Will you hand me another spool of electrical tape? Something chewed these wires up something awful and I’ve already run out!”

“Green went to the bathroom?” I ask and then turn to Red who’s already busting down the door with his shoulder. 

Yellow drops something and curses before crawling out from under the panel to gaze up at me with shock. “What’s happening? Why are the emergency lights flashing?”

“The bathroom is empty, Blue.” Red calls and then his worried face comes back into view. “The water was still running in the sink.”

Yellow’s normally jovial face pales in fear. “You mean Green is gone?”

“We can worry about that later.” Brown interjects and grabs Yellow by the shoulders. “There’s a more pressing emergency that needs taken care of here. Space debris has struck the hull of our ship and we are losing more and more oxygen. You need to repair all damages from the outside.”

“It might also be a good idea to check anything else on the outside as well.” I suggest, and run my hands through my hair trying my best to keep myself focused. “With all the damage on the inside fucking everything up, there’s no logical reason not to assume that things are fucked up out there as well.”


	5. When It Rains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the game. Have played it over and over.  
> But what do we know of the character's stories?  
> Who are the Imposters?  
> Are they human, like us?  
> Or something more?  
> Why are we on this ship in the first place?  
> Where are we heading?  
> Can we make it there before we're killed?  
> But most importantly, how can I keep Red safe? How can we keep each other safe?  
> Black has lost his mind and I'm half certain he might be the imposter. He keeps saying that he saw Red vent after finding Orange's body, but Red is too large to fit in those tiny shafts.  
> And since I know in my heart Red can't be the imposter, and Black and I aren't the imposter, that still leaves four other possibilities. You know, because Orange, Pink, and Teal are dead leaving me, Red, Brown, Green, Yellow, Black, and White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an M/M romantic fanfiction. The game belongs to Innersloth. The OC's are based upon the avatars in Among Us and inspired by the works of Twitter Artist Xiao Tong @Velinxi. Please give her a look up and a follow if you liked her stuff like I did!  
> Everything else belongs to me, thank you!

**_Part Five_ **

Yellow wasn’t in the least bit ready to go outside to perform repairs. He had his suit completely done up and a newer tank. Since all of the ones in Control were tampered with and empty Red simply checked Yellow’s tank himself and then switched his own tank with Yellow’s. I didn’t like it in the least bit, but Yellow needed it more since he was the one going out into space. 

“You guys will be looking for Green while I’m out there right?” Yellow asks as he fidgets with his utility belt.

“Of course.” I assure him and then make sure that the tether to the wall is intact and functional before tugging it across the airlock and attaching it to him. “Red and I won’t leave a single panel unopened.”

Red grunted his agreement and then followed the path to double check the tether as I turned to Brown. She was busy checking and rechecking his oxygen meter and then the state of his tools. The way she went over each one with great attention to detail reminded me that she had lost someone close to her, and that she would not see another loss so soon.

“Brown, have you heard from Black and White?” She tilts her head, briefly pausing in her attempts to triple check all of Yellow’s equipment at my question.

“I saw a camera swivel earlier so I’m assuming one, if not both, of them is in security watching over us as we work.” She then eyes me up and down. “With our cabin losing oxygen you should really be wearing your helmet properly.”

I held my face in perfect stillness at her words. The sympathetic way that Red had looked up at me and told me that my tank was perfect flashed through my mind. I didn’t want to give Brown any more cause to worry and just nodded with a shrug.

“I’ll put it on if I find it too hard to breathe.” My reassuring words did absolutely nothing to soothe her worry, but Red picked up my helmet from its place on my back and plopped it on my head. It fell lopsided and I elbowed him gently before flicking it back over my head to fall in it’s place on my back. 

“I’ll watch over him, Brown.” Red says and again flings up my helmet onto my head. 

“You better.” She warns and then stands up, stretching her spine until it crackled and realigned. “With Black losing his marbles every passing second, Blue is the last one who has any reasonable amounts of training to run this ship until we reach our destination.”

Red hums his agreement and then ushers the both of us out of the airlock, leaving Yellow standing alone in the room as the door slams closed. The window in Medbay allows everyone inside the ship to see into space and we all watch as Yellow makes a move to the outside. Watching him leave the safety of the ship to the exposed vastness of the universe made my stomach twist with anxiety. I had no desire to ever learn anything more than inside repairs and electrical, but then again, no other blue had that desire either.

No other blue? Where had that thought come from? 

The more I thought about it the more I started to remember. Classes upon classes of children and people who looked just like me. No variation other than gender and personality. Except me.  _ I  _ was different from everyone in those classes. They all went to dormitories filled with people just like them, mingled with other colors for meals, formed friendships with those colors, and started their own crews. I was ushered in and out of the building before I could talk to anyone and do what the others did. I got to eat across from a man at a long dark table filled with extravagant foods. I got a  _ name  _ while the other all got numbers. 

Red’s arm wraps around my waist, startling me out of my buried memories. “You okay, Blue?”

_ Liam… _

There was another who was just as different as me. Another face I saw during my dinners with father or out on the playground away from the other children. A face with a dimpled smile and curling red hair that fell past his ears. He had a name too.

_ Levi?... _

“Blue?” Red nudges me and I blink up at him with a small smile. “Are you alright?”

“I will be. I just have a lot to think about right now.” I turn my attention back to the window and watch as Yellow moves across the ship and out of view. 

Several moments and then the intercoms let out a screech of static followed by Yellow’s voice.  _ “Can you guys hear me?” _

White’s voice answers a short minute later before I could even look around for a button to push.  _ “I can hear you just fine in security Yellow. You’re broadcasting across the entire ship.” _

_ “Okay good. I just finished repairing the internal communications node. The damage looked old, and there’s no way to tell what caused it.”  _ He pauses briefly and I felt an increasing amount of curiosity at not being able to see what was going on out there.  _ “I can’t see much out here. There’s not enough light.” _

_ "There is a chance that the exterior lights are damaged. You should have a light on your belt to help you navigate to the lights to repair them.”  _ White coaches him easily and I realize that he has eyes on Yellow. 

“C’mon Red, lets go get a better view.” I grab his hand and tug him all the way to security. 

Black is leaning against the back of White’s chair, both of their eyes glued to the screens displaying images of both inside the ship and outside. There were a few exterior screens that didn’t display anything other than darkness, but the occasional flash of light from Yellow would give a gray luminescence. 

_ “Hey, I think I found the big issue. There is a scrape all along the top of storage. The damage doesn’t go deep, but it’s enough to let out some of our oxygen.”  _ There’s a grunt and the screeching of metal on metal that echoes around the ship.  _ “I’ll make repairs as I go. “ _

“That’s perfect Yellow. Take your time and be safe.” White replies and then releases the button he used to transmit to Yellow’s receiver. 

“You need to tell him that there’s probably more than one hole that needs repairing and that it would be best to scour the exterior.” I advise and White nods, leaning back into the microphone.

“Blue says that there was already an O2 leak before the damage to our hull. You’ll need to find and repair that one too.” Then he smiles a weird smile that I could only catch the side of before he continued speaking. “It would be the wisest course of action seeing as how all of our spare O2 containers are empty.”

Red tenses against me and I feel my eyes narrowing at White. How does he know that the tanks are empty? I hadn’t told a single soul, and I made sure that the tanks were positioned against the wall like nothing was amiss. Looking back up at Red I saw his nostrils flare in anger and those narrowed red eyes flashed with a fury hot enough I was surprised that White’s helmet didn’t melt under its weight. Almost against his will, Red’s lip curled in a vicious snarl baring sharpened flashing white fangs. 

I should be scared, but I wasn’t. Not even in the slightest. In fact, a thrill of exhilaration rolls through my body. Red stops his snarl from leaving his chest and looks down at me in shock, like he expected a far different reaction than the one I gave him. Something curls in my belly and then Red’s lips are on mine hungrily. Picking me up he walks backward until we bump into Brown who huffs in exasperation.

“Honestly you two!” She whisper hisses, trying to keep her voice low enough so as not to distract the other crewmates from the screens. “There's a possibility that we’re all going to be sucked out into the vacuum of space and die, and you two are going to go fuck in a corner?”

Red flashes her a cheeky smile, one devoid of the fangs and menace. “It’s the perfect time to go fuck in a corner. If we’re going to die, why not go out with a _ bang _ ?”

I snicker just before Yellow’s voice comes through the intercom once more.  _ “Alright, major repairs are complete, the emergency doors in storage can be released. While I make the minor repairs will you continue the search for Green?” _

The reminder that we had a missing crewmate was enough to damper the heat growing between Red and me and he sat me on my feet. 

“I’ll take the west doors, you two,” Brown pointed two fingers at us and wiggled them pointedly. “can take the east doors and then get rid of that energy before Yellow comes back in.”

I salute her and drag a grinning Red behind me.

When Brown parts ways with us Red tugs my hand to slow down and pulls me close. “You know?”

I hum trying to find my answer and finally settling on just telling him. “I think I’ve known for a while.  Before we even got on the ship, I knew you were a little bit… odd.”

“You remember before the ship?” He asks incredulously. “I thought that the Chriosleep had taken those memories from you.”

“They’re still a little fuzzy, but I remember you being there for a long while.” My fingers tighten on his and I lean in against his arm pulling myself closer. “You were a little different from the other reds, you actually wanted to talk to me and get to know others.”

“Only you.” Red says softly. “I only wanted to get to know you, the others were just in my way.”

Silence falls and we finally make it to the door. Without preamble he flicks open the panel and presses the button to release the doors. They hiss open and the devastation takes my breath away. Anything that wasn’t bolted to the floor is gone. That means a lot of our emergency rations have been sucked into the void. Meaning we no longer had enough food to keep us alive for the remainder of our trip, however long that was. 

Very quietly, almost like he was afraid I’d actually hear him he whispers, “You’re not afraid I’d hurt you? That I’d kill you?”

I thought about it for a moment, choosing my words carefully. “If you do, I think you’ll make it quick and painless. Especially now that our rations are gone.”

Red falls silent, his fingers tightening slightly at what ever thought is going through his mind. 

A flash of movement catches my attention, drawing it to the large window. A pale yellow figure moves slowly across the end of the ship we could see. Yellow raises an arm and brings it back down.

_ “I can see you guys in the window, is Green there?”  _ Yellow growls through the speakers, still working on whatever problem he had found.

Brown walks across the room to the intercom button to the other side of the window and presses it. “No, Green isn’t in here. We’ve checked every nook and cranny Yellow, I’m sorry but the possibility that Green was sucked into space is more than likely.”

_ “Or the imposter got him.”  _ Yellow growls through the speakers and I look up at Red questioningly.

He shrugs, implying that if Green had been killed by the imposter then it wasn’t him. Which meant that there was another one on the ship. Unlike knowing that Red is an imposter, this thought sent shivers of fear down my spine.

“That is also likely, but less so than Green being sucked into space. Think rationally while you are out there, Yellow.” Brown coaches gently. “Even if your partner is dead there’s nothing you can do about it now. Focus on your task and save the people you can.”

Yellow just grunts in response. In space you can’t hear anything that’s not in the suit, so watching Yellow work soundlessly is a little surreal. Yellow moves a few more times and then a near blinding white light illuminates the side of the ship. 

At first my mind couldn’t wrap around what was happening. Red stiffened and then tried to pull me away from the window but I stood stock still with my eyes fixated on the scene before me.

Blood is smeared along the entire side of the ship. Bits of flesh and gore stuck into crevasses and leading up to the twisted mangled corpse of Green. It wasn’t a complete corpse. My shocked mind tried to bring logic and calm to my panicking body by counting the limbs and trying to guess how much blood is stuck to the paneling of the ship. 

Red tried to pull me away again, but the sound of Yellow screaming over the intercom brought me back and I shoved out of his hold and pushed Brown away from the intercom button.

“Yellow! Remain calm!” I shout, completely aware of the hypocrisy of my demand.

I watch in horror as Yellow instinctively throws himself away from the sight, blood coating his gloves. Like a horrible movie scene from a horror movie, Yellow’s tether stretches and jars his body violently before I catch sight of the fraying center. Helpless panic suffuses my chest and I slam my hand uselessly against the window as the tether gives up its futile fight to stay bonded. It snaps, I can hear it in my head even though it gives no sound, and Yellow is released into the void of space. 

I can see his face through his visor as he drifts further and further away from us. His hand outstretched and terror in his eyes. 

_ “Blue?”  _

A sob catches in my throat and I press the button so he can hear me. “Yeah, Yellow?”

_ “There’s no hope for me now is there?”  _ His voice is calm, but I can hear his fear.

“No, even if I left now there isn’t a tether long enough to reach you.” I reply numbly, Red’s hands cup my hips offering me some comfort.

_ “Will you stay with me until I’m too far for the signals to reach?”  _ Sniffling and snorting comes over the line.

“We’re all here, Yellow.” Red answers when I press the button and find myself speechless. “Brown, Blue, Black, and White are all here for you.”

_ “Thanks guys.”  _ He breathes in deeply.  _ “I wish there was some way I could help you from out here. Leaving you all with a monster on board, it makes me feel like a coward.” _

“You’re not a coward.” Brown says through her tears. “No one will ever think of you like that.”

_ “I know, but Green was telling me that I needed to stop being such a fraidy cat.”  _ He chuckles weakly.  _ “Blue you need to get the shields up first, now that I’m gone exterior repairs will be ten times harder. I got all the damage fixed that I could find.” _

“Thank you, Yellow.” I whisper, tears streaming down my face as I watch his body get smaller and smaller. “I’ll get everything taken care of.”

A moment passes and for a second I think we’ve lost contact, but then a heart wracking sob echoes around the cabin.  _ “I’m afraid.” _

“It’s like going to sleep.” Red says quietly, leaning into me and pressing closer to the intercom. “You’ll get a headache, but then you start hallucinating so it doesn’t seem so bad. Then you’ll get tired. Don’t fight it, just let yourself drift off.”

_ “Do you believe in the after life, Red?”  _ Yellow asks, no longer sobbing, but quiet with acceptance.

“I believe that there  _ has  _ to be something after this. Energy just doesn't disappear, it has to go somewhere.” Red’s arms tighten around me protectively and I find my knees going weak as I try to hold back my pain so Yellow won’t hear it. “Afterall, what is a human soul made of if not energy?”

_ “Do you think I’ll go to Hell?”  _ He whispers quietly.

“I do not think that there is a Hell.” Red says confidently. “If there is a God, why allow there to be punishment after living a life like this? Why allow the ones you’ve created and cherished since the dawn of time suffer because of the mistakes you granted them the freedom to make? No, Yellow, I do not believe that you’ll go to Hell even if there is one. You were too pure for that to happen.”

Red’s use of the past tense jarred me for a moment, because Yellow is still alive, but it also made sense. Yellow no longer lived the moment his tether snapped.

_ “Thank you, Red.”  _ Static coated his next words and I could no longer hold back my sobs. 

I threw myself into Red’s embrace and allowed myself to grieve the loss of yet another friend. Of two friends in one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, dear readers!   
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far!  
> If you are please hit the subscribe button to keep up to date with this series and probably more to come!


End file.
